


Public Displays of Unambiguity

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba work up to telling their friends and family but they needn't have bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Unambiguity

They had planned and prepped so hard, practiced what they'd say to people, that it was kind of a disappointment that when they actually got around to telling people it just didn't seem to have any impact.

They started with Granny because, as Koujaku put it, go big or go home. It was also convenient, as Tae had ordered them both over for dinner so they didn't have to wait too long between deciding to tell people and actually telling someone.

Still, Aoba was nervous -- reasonably so, he thought -- as they sat down for dinner. They were both fidgeting, and Tae let out a sigh. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Tae-san," Koujaku murmured. "The truth is... I..."

Maybe this was a bad idea, Aoba had thought, but Koujaku seized his hand. "I really love your grandson," he'd said with a truly humiliating amount of earnestness. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Ah?" Tae had said. "Good. I'd hoped it'd get serious."

"--Granny, what kind of reaction is that?!"

"Is what?"

"You didn't even know we were dating!" Aoba protested.

Tae let out a snort. "Of course I did," she said. "I mean, you two moved in together."

"She has a point," Koujaku said.

"Friends sometimes room together," Aoba said, kind of weirded out by the idea his grandmother had already known. "That's not..."

Tae sighed. "You don't want to know how I know," she said.

"Yes I do!"

Koujaku had slowly started to blush. "Um, Aoba, maybe--"

"You really want to know?"

"--maybe we can just leave it at that, since she knows our intentions to each other and all--"

"Of course I want to know! Granny..."

"You two were goddamn noisy," she said, in possibly the crankiest old lady voice she had ever managed. "Do you know how many times I had to go out just to avoid overhearing you? Thank fucking God you had your own place, Koujaku!"

It didn't go much better with the Beni-Shigure group:

"So, everyone," Koujaku said with a forced, strained cheer, Aoba hanging out behind him and attempting to disappear into the concrete, "I have big news for you all today!"

"What, has Aoba decided to join, finally?" "Way to go Aoba!" "Let's celebrate!"

"No," Koujaku said, raising a hand to forestall further discussion. "Aoba's still not into Rib."

"Aww, come on, man." "You're breaking our hearts here." "Whatever, can I play with your dog?"

"But! Aoba is into _me_. So yay. We're dating."

"Yeah?" "You guys hooked up like seven months ago, right, why bring it up now?" "Seriously, c'mon, send the little guy over, Aoba!"

So Aoba let Ren out of his bag and just kind of gave Koujaku a thousand-yard stare. 

Even Mizuki:

"So," Aoba had begun, a little nervously; Koujaku and Mizuki were friends and all, but still the heads of different teams, and Mizuki HAD always wanted Aoba to join _his_ team. "I know we don't usually visit together, but--"

"Oh, are you coming out?"

"...Yeah."

"All right. Did you bring me a fruit basket, though?"

"Of course," Koujaku said, affronted. "Who do you think I am?"

And finally:

"Haga-san, we--"

"Aoba-kun, is that your new boyfriend?"

So finally, they gave up. "I feel like we're actively out of friends and family at this point," Aoba said, sprawling back against Koujaku's chest. "Like, are we forgetting anyone?"

"I could introduce you to my clientele and ruin my business."

"Yeah, ruining your business isn't really my concern," Aoba said, flicking him the middle finger.

Koujaku laughed and covered it with a hand. "Rude."

"Hippo."

"But it's a good thing, isn't it?" Koujaku murmured, leaning down to nuzzle his hair. "That we're such a warm and tender couple that everyone knows we're dating?"

"WHAAAAT?" 

It was Beni, screeching from the windowsill. They both spun around to stare at him as he puffed up to nearly double his size, flailing around in apparent shock. 

"...Beni."

"Beni, what."

"YOU'RE A COUPLE? A WARM AND TENDER COUPLE?" Beni staggered. "AND YOU'RE DATING?" 

"...Beni, you've seen us kissing."

"Well, yeah," Beni said, and smoothed his feathers down again. "You just really seemed to want someone to be shocked, and you know, I live to serve-- HEY!"

Koujaku covered him with his other hand. "Go to sleep," he said, wearily. "This warm and tender couple is about to get noisy."

"We are?"

"Why not? The neighbors probably know anyway."


End file.
